Ianto's birthdate
by TimBurtonRox
Summary: I can't really say anything without giving it away..It's a Janto fic though!


Author's Note: Ok so I decided to write another Torchwood fiction so here it goes. Hopefully this is really good, if you lot like it, ill turn it into a series mmmkay? Uh I don't own anything, to the point where its almost sad. Enjoy!! Btw the Italics are Ianto's thoughts.

**Ianto joined the group upstairs in the conference room, tray full of coffees and teas for the team propped against the crook of his Armani-clad elbow. The tea-boy, or coffee-stud as he preffered, dressed efficently at all times, and today, evidently was no exception. While he constantly dressed tastefully, today seemed more unique, for he sported a much nicer suit than the normal business suits he wore all the time. His suit, a dark charcoal, fitted his frame flawlessly, as if the ensemble was made for himself alone. The shirt underneath, and undemanding white,blue, and brown plaid complemented his features. To top it off, he wore a charcoal and brown tie that meshed well with the color scheme. He grinned privately, thanks to Jack's amusingly baffled expression. Once he finished passing out beverages, he took a seat adjacent to Jack, focusing on Tosh's speech...about something or other, it's not like he paid mind at any rate... **

_'Oh something advanced...wonder what it is. OH NO..i have dust on my jacket, now that's ridiculous, but i wont wipe it off, because then I'll appear to be bored and that'll hurt Tosh's feelings. Ok maybe if I 'accidently' spilled something on it..then i could wipe it off!...No, then I'd have dust and a tea-stain...HEY! Gwen get your doe eyes off my man, thanks, you do happen to be married you know! Why is everyone staring at me...and why is Jack grinning? I didn't say anything out-loud did I?'_

**Jack grinned, "You gonna answer it?"**

**Ianto radiated a puzzled espression..."pardon?"**

**Jack looked pointedly at Ianto's breast pocket.**

**Ianto suddenly realized why they were all smiling...His brother set his ringtone to 'Play that funky music, white boy' **

**Ianto shook his head trying his hardest not to flush, "It's just my brother, I'll call him back later" **

**Jack raised an eyebrow in an inquistive manner, "I didn't realize you had a brother." **

**Ianto sighed, "You didn't inquire, sir...Continue Tosh"**

**Tosh nodded her thanks, stifling her laughter when his phone went off again.**

**Ianto rolled his eyes, "Oh for goodness sakes!" He flipped open his phone aggresively. "Jones, Ianto." He rolled his eyes again, "No, no I know...Yeah I know..Yeah I'll be there later..Yeah I'm in a meeting..Course at work.." Ianto sighed heavily, "Well that's because I didn't say anything about it. Well I'll be off in time for dinner and presents, is the whole family going to be there? Oh Mom's side is coming down as well? That's a surprise, Aunt Izzy must have forgiven Aunt Glenys then? Oh she hasn't? Ah. I see. She'll be the death of us, hope you realize. Right, I'll ring you when i leave, yeah? Ok, Bye." **

**He slapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket, "My apologies Tosh, Please continue before my entire family deems it fit to ring me." Tosh nodded but Jack cut her off,**

**"Hold on, dinner and presents?" **

**Ianto sighed, **_'Trust Jack to pick up on that' _

**"Yeah, it's no big deal" **

**Jack crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, in what he hoped to be an intimidating manner, "So, why if today is no big deal do you get presents?" **

**Ianto sighed again, he seemed to be doing that alot lately, he had hoped he wouldn't have to go through this, "Well sir, it's my birthday..."**

**Almost immediately the room was chorused with the girls' "Happy birthday Ianto!" **

**Ianto glared at Jack while Owen simply grimaced at the loud shrillness that now occupied the room.**

**Jack stood up quickly "Ianto, I want to talk to you, privately, now" **

**Ianto sighed once again, and trudged to Jack's office and leaned against the desk, waiting for Jack. **

**Jack finally joined him, closing the blinds and turning off the CCTV and stood glaring in front of him, arms crossed. Even through this demeanor Ianto could tell Jack was hurt, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've gotten you something or let you off today so you could stay with your family..or both." **

**Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack, it isn't a big deal, I don't like people to make a fuss over me, and the only reason I go open presents and eat dinner is because it's a joint birthday with my brother, and is the only time i can spend time with my family. Besides," he added with a smirk, "There are only so many airborne pastries I can take." Ianto stroked Jack's cheeck, "I'd rather be here with you, saving the world, if that's alright?" **

**Jack's eyes filled with unshed tears, "You mean it? You'd really want to spend time with me?" **

**Ianto's heart broke when he realized Jack probably never heard that before n his long, long, life so he gathered him into a soft hug. "Always; Jack I was wondering, if you would want to join me tonight, my mum's been going on for ages now about how she wants to meet you, and my Tad as well, and if you want to, this would be a wonderful opportunity, but I mean if you don't want to I understand..." **

**Jack broke him off, "Jones, Ianto Jones. Are you asking me out on a date?"**

**Ianto grinned into Jack's neck, "Well we never did get to go on your proposed date did we?" **

**He felt rather than heard Jack snigger. Ianto mimicked his accent, "By the way, is that a yes?" **

**Jack laughed out loud this time and pecked his neck (ah i made a rhyme, i iz made of awesome) "yes yes, as long as it is not in an office."**

**Fin (Review, i know you want to, let me know if i should continue!!)**


End file.
